Sentimientos Encontrados
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: Bella es un angel . Vuelve a la tierra despues de años. En un momento el "Amor" que le tiene a Edward y el "Cariño" que le tiene a Jasper se ven confundidos y algo cambia en ella. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos Encontrados:**

Era la vida que hubiera deciado o por lo menos lo que me darian era la iluminacion del mundo era un Angel mejor dicho una Angelita era lo que mantenia la paz entre las personas la que cuidaba a chicos , chicas , adultos , jovenes y ancianos. No puedo decir que no me agradaba la idea de estar cuidando y protegiendo a otros pero queria vivir una vida con complicaciones y saber lo que la gente hacia cuando tenian los mismos problemas que la personas que cuidaba. Hace 2 años que soy una Angel tenia 15 años mis padres tenian deudas y no las pudieron pagar por la enfermedad terminal de mi hermano Erick, ellos habian firmado un contrato el contrato decia "SI NO SE LLEGA A PAGAR LA DEUDA SE CASTIGARA MUY SEVERAMENTE Y TERMINARAN POR PERDER ALGO QUE AMAN" y a quien perdieron fue a mi . Sali de la casa en busca de mi novio Mike me sentia observada y perseguida vi que una camioneta negra me seguia comenze a correr pero no basto me alcanzaron se acercaron , no me hablaron solo me dispararon 3 veces senti mi cuerpo desvanecerce , me hundi en un sueño y desperte aqui en el cielo. Una nueva vida me esperaba llena de luz y esperanza pero tambien de sueños y metas, aqui todos nos conociamos somos felices tenemos lo que necesitamos lo que toda la vida deceamos. No me sentia completa quisiera volver a mi casa ver a mis padres decirles cuanto los extrañe y cuanto los amo ir donde mi novio hablarle de aqui y de lo que me enseñaron. La vida aqui era tranquila en paz tengo 2 amigas , fueron las cuales me ayudaron a adaptarme a este mundo distinto ellas son Angela y Rosalie son las chicas más buenas que conoci a ellas le hicieron lo mismo que a mi no murieron en paz si no por culpa de otras personas como yo, Angela era la unica hija de la familia mas adinerada del pueblo donde yo vivia habia oido hablar de ellos pero jamaz le tome atención , Rosalie era la heredera de la cadena más famosa de ropa pero todo se desvanecio cuando sus padres pidieron el mismo prestamo que los mios fueron las mismas reglas y acuerdos nosotras eramos las de en medio. Todo esto recordaba e incluso más pero me apenaba seguir recordando mi vida pasada ya sabia que nada cambiaria y que si lo intentase no me ayudaria de nada todos afuera habrian creado una vida


	2. Capitulo 2

Angela entro en la habitación y me quedo mirando por un rato yo estaba con los ojos cerrados pero no dormida sentia como todo se movia a mi alrrededor , abri los ojos y la vi con cara asustada.

_Angela , que ocurre? ,¿porque esa cara?-dije a lo que ella se acerco y se sento en mi cama me miraba con una cara de mil demonios , eso no era normal en un angel menos en ella- Dime - ella seguia sin hablarme - Porfavor no aguanto más

_Isabella no es muy bueno lo que te voy a decir- dijo , ella temblaba no se que ocurria era como si algo malo y bueno se acercaba- Prometeme que seras fuerte y lo aras- ¿que tendria que hacer?

_Claro lo prometo pero no se lo que es, dime antes de que me ponga mal- dije acosandola , queria saber porque estaba tan asustada y nerviosa , ella me tomo de las manos y me hablo

_Tienes que ir a la tierra- ¿que que? volver alli donde todo comenzo- Se que no suena bien pero es una prueba , es para ti y para Rose ella tambien se ira- dijo me senti un poco mas aliviada por que me iria con Rose

_Y tu donde quedaras?- pregunte queria saber si la volveria a ver- la prueba en que consiste?

_Yo me quedare cuidandolas desde aqui yo sere su angel protector- denuevo un alivio- Van a estar 1 año en la tierra viendo las actitudes de las personas si ustedes se pueden enfrentar a todo volveran a qui pero si no se iran al infierno por malas angeles guardianes , cada vez que cometan un error las castigaran las reglas son muchas aqui te dejo el libro te amo amiga y no queria que pasara esto pero son las que llevan menos tiempo que las demas- dijo eso y se fue me quede helada tome el libro y lo comenze a leer

REGLAS A SEGUIR DE PRUEBA "ANGELES VERDADERAS"  
-NO SALIR DE LA CUIDAD A LA CUAL FUERON ADERIDAS  
-NO ENAMORARSE DE HUMANOS  
-NO REVELAR IDENTIDAD  
-NO SALIR DE NOCHE  
-NO DEJAR QUE OS VEA LA DIABLA "TANYA " ELLA ES ESPECIAL PARA HACERLAS PERDER LA PRUEBA

Si no se siguen estas reglas seran castigadas. Iran a la Escuela como todos los jovenes , su ciudad sera Los angeles viviran en la casa de nuestra angel servidora Cristina Angeles y su esposo Thomas Swan ellos se aran pasar por sus padres ustedes ocuparan los nombres Isabella Marie Swan y Rosalie Swan hermanas y mejores amigas , tambien hay angeles en la tierra a ellos los reconoceran con el dije que ustedes tienen en su collar en la escuela solo se juntaran con aquellos angeles se prohiben las amistades con humanos. Si se siguen estas reglas se convertiran en ANGELES VERDADERAS.

* * *

**_Que les parece! :D Espero que les guste espero sus comentarios ..._**


	3. Capitulo 3

Tambien hay que seguir reglas , te castigan si no las sigues esto era lo mismo que en la tierra y ademas la cuidad donde nos ubicaron Los angeles queda a 40 kilometros de donde yo vivia "Que quieren que me vean" pense ironicamente a lo que Jacob entro el era mi mejor amigo.  
_A sique te iras?- pregunto el , se le notaba triste con la cabeza gacha

_Si ,pero no te sientas mal todo ira bien- dije a lo que el lebanto la cabeza y se acerco

_No estoy triste porque ... YO ME IRE CONTIGO- dijo, a lo que una sonrisa tonta salio de mi boca

_Encerio amiguito te juro que si no ivas te extrañaria - como no decirlo si era verdad mi mejor amigo de aqui

_Obvio tontita ya ve a arreglar las cosas nos vamos en la noche- dijo eso y se fue como aria si no tengo cosas y si se referia a mis libros , CD , cuadernos con letras y mis fotos de niña bueno ahi tendria que ocupar 3 maletas. Más mi ropa eran 4 tome todas mis cosas al sacar el libro de reglas una carta salio , la tome y la comenze a leer la carta decia:

Isabella:  
Esta es una prueba que te ayudara tanto a ti como a Rosalie , las reglas fueron hechas especificamente para que no sufran en la tierra hay cosas que no pueden y no deben de hacer por su bien y el bien de nosotros , no es una prueba facil mas sabiendo la ubicacion de la cuidad LOS ANGELES aremos lo posible para que no te vean tus padre ni tu ex novio te enviare cartas todos los dias no te dejare sola cada vez que necesites un concejo tienes que escribirme una carta y pasarsela a Jacob el es el unico que tiene la llave de mis correos te deceo lo mejor para ti y para Rosalie que dios las bendiga y no cometan errores.  
Te quiere : Laurent

La carta era hermosa ahora podria contar con alguien , tome mis cosas y camine por el sendero de los Angeles todos miraban con expectacion y enojo algunos matarian por estar en mi lugar o en de Rosalie pero no entendian las reglas y si eran ellos jamaz volverian. Entre en la burbuja con Rosalie nos mirabamos con tristeza y alivio ya que sabriamos que estariamos juntas siempre sin ningun inconveniente , de un momento a otro me quede dormida era como si la burbuja tubiera algun gas o algo que nos hiciera dormir. Cuando desperte me encontre en una cama comoda y acolchonada estaba en una habitacion hermosa tenia colores fuertes como el violeta , morado , rojo y verde todos los colores encajaban con mi ropa , mis estilos , todo era como mi casa personificada me levante de la cama pero antes me di cuenta de que ya no tenia puesta la misma ropa con la que sali osea un vestido hasta mas abajo de la rodilla, mi cabello recogido en una trenza , mi brazalete de propiedad llevaba puesto unos jeans baqueros , una camisa azul y mi pelo suelto solo que esta vez me di cuenta mejor y tenia el cabello de otro color lo tenia de castaño oscuro con luces de cafe claro , me mire al espejo y vi mis ojos color chocolate , mis pestañas largas , mi boca humeda y levemente maquillada pero lo que no me era extraño era mi collar con el dije de los angeles lo que me identificaba, volvi a ver el libro y una nueva carta salio de ahi la carta decia:

Isabella:  
Por el tiempo creo que ya te viste al espejo , decidimos hacerte un cambio para que tus padres o la gente que te conocia no te reconozca . En el libro hay un sobre , en el hay dinero tienes que comprarte ropa , zapatos , accesorios y todo eso que ocupan las chicas. Mañana comenzara la Escuela tienes que comprar libros , lapices , gomas , cuadernos y un notebook. Todo esto te ayudara para tu estancia alla , por si no lo haz notado Rosalie tiene una habitacion justo al lado de la tuya y creo que es igual solo que con otros colores . Se me olvidaba tambien comprate un celular , el que mas te guste asi te podras mantener comunicada con Rosalie y Jacob . Que dios os bendiga  
Te quiere: Laurent

Osea que ya no era pobre tenia para comprarme lo que quisiera , tenia una habitacion gigantezca y lujosa pero eso no cambiaria nada yo estaba aqui para cumplir la prueba. Paso la tarde muy bien comimos conoci toda la casa era enorme y lujosa nunca tube algo asi ni en mis sueños mas locos tenia una casa asi. Tambien conoci a los que serian mis padres por este año , la verdad me calleron muy bien eran muy unidos los dos se notaba el amor que se tenian hablamos de las reglas y de las cosas que se podian hacer desde el punto de vista de ellos , luego salimos a comprar lo que me dijo que comprara Laurent compramos lo que nos dijieron y lo de calidad llegamos a la casa y cada una a su recamara me acoste en mi cama a pensar me quede profundamente dormida. Senti los rayos de luz entrar a mis ojos y una dulce voz despertarme

_Isabella querida a levantarse ya es hora de desayunar hija!- dijo Cristina mi madre por este año , era muy hermosa tenia los ojos celestes su piel palida , su cabello de color morocho y su cuerpo delgado era como una muñeca de porcelana

_Gracias por despertarme si no pasaba de largo y ahi quedaba- dije en tono de broma las dos nos pusimos a reir

_Vamos Isabella que un rico desayuno nos espera- dijo saliendo de la habitacion en tono jugeton la verdad esto me encantaba era como vivir mi vida otra vez solo que un tanto diferente y con reglas que respetar . Me vesti normalmente con unos shorts negros una camiseta blanca , un poleron hancho de color blanco y zapatillas de rojo me peine , no me maquille "Para que " Pense. Baje las escaleras y me encontre con algo maravilloso Rose jugando con Thomas mi padre desde ahora parece que tambien se llevaban bien estaban peliando por un pedazo de frutilla que tenia mamá me acerque a ellos y me miraron sorprendidos por mi fachada.

_Mira que hermosa nuestras hijas, parecen sacadas del cielo - dijo en tono burlon mi papá todas nos hechamos a reir en ese instante era muy divertido estar con ellos

_Y nuestros padres parecen angeles caidos del cielo- dijo Rose todos nuevamente nos reimos Rose y yo nos mirabamos conformes y contentas era maravilloso como nos llevabamos los cuatro

_Vamos a comer hijas se nos enfria el delicioso desayuno que les preparo su padre- dijo Cristina , nos acercamos a la mesa yo me sente al lado de Rose cuando pobre el desayuno me senti volviendo a vivir era riquisimo estaba bien condimentado el Omelet no habia nada que decir viendo nuestros gestos. Terminamos de comer como una familia desucupamos la mesa , limpiamos los trastos , los secamos y guardamos a mi con lo torpe que era se me cayo un vaso y todos nos reimos- Parece que tenemos a una angelita torpe me parece cariño- dijo Cristina con una sonrisa amigable yo me rei avergonzada , vi el reloj , quedaba 1 hora para la Escuela asique me tendria que apurar mi madre me miro y dijo- Apurense chicas llegaran tarde , cariño llevalas al Instituto- me sorprendia como se miraban era un amor de mucho tiempo y se notaba , Thomas asintio y nos llevo a la universidad en el auto que tenian la universidad era enorme entraba gente de plata

_Que les valla bien chicas , recuerden las reglas- dijo papá a lo que asentimos , vimos muchos angeles los notabamos con el collar hasta que una voz muy familiar se acerco.

..


	4. Capitulo 4

..

_Isabella , Rosalie ¿como estan chicas? , ¿que les parecio su nuevo hogar?- dijo Jacob con entuciasmo

_Hola Jacob , muy bien es hermoso aqui- admitio Rose

_Si es hermoso y nuestros padres son lo maximo- admiti yo

_Me parece muy bien , quieren que les muestre el lugar- dijo las dos asentimos la verdad era muy grande el lugar nos demorariamos en conocer todo esto pero nos quedaba tiempo de sobra para ver todo el partio enseñandonos el comedor, la biblioteca, el laboratorio y los puestos sociales-miren ahi chicas- dijo Jacob nosotras miramos y nos quedamos impactadas- ese es el grupo de los populares osea deportistas- la verdad no me impacto mucho ya que antes de que me convirtiera en angel era algo asi lo de las clases sociales , nos mostro todo el lugar enrrealidad era hermoso tenia algo que me hacia querer quedarme más tiempo- Bueno chicas este fue el recorrido que tal les parecio?

_Jacob esto es gigantezco y hermoso- dije , el se acerco y me tomo de la mano

_Chicas entiendo su emocion pero recuerden las reglas , aqui para todos ustedes son hermanas y humanas en la clase que les toca ahora conoceran a más angeles ellos se acercaran y les hablaran recuerden todo si no quiero perderlas sobretodo a ti Isabella- eso a mi idea era una declaracion pero bueno que se le podia hacer era mi mejor amigo y lo queria bastante.

_No me perderas , creeme ¿pero como hacemos que los humanos no se acerquen a nosotras?- pregunte

_Solo tienen que hacer grupo con los angeles de lo demas ellos se alejaran solos saben cuando hay peligro aunque suene raro enamorarse de un angel puede ser la perdicion en un humano- dijo y se retiro yo me quede viendo con Rose ella se notaba complacida se veia la felicidad en sus ojos. Nos retiramos poco despues a la primera clase todos nos quedaban viendo la verdad no me sorprendia eramos la belleza cuando yo era pequeña era un horror y Mike estaba conmigo porque nos enamoramos cuando eramos pequeños , cuando me mataron la belleza de los angeles se apodero de mi y todo cambio. Entramos en la sala denuevo todas las miradas posadas en nosotras era incomodo Rose y yo nos sentamos en la primera fila nadie se sentaba ahi asique era mejor que nada quedarnos ahi. Conforme pasaban las horas me sentia mas en casa , despues de todo nos encontramos con todos los angeles ellos se presentaron eran: Zafrina , Senna , Jane , Felix , Jessica y James todos se comportaron muy bien y fue agradable la estancia. Paso el tiempo y era hora de irnos nos fuimos caminando ya que queriamos sentir el aire , los aromas y las risas o llantos de los niños , llegamos a casa una rica cena nos esperaba como el desayuno limpiamos la mesa y labamos los trastos mamá y papá se despidieron con un beso en nuestra frente , yo llegue a mi habitacion me saque mi ropa , me puse el pijama y me acoste habia sido un dia largo y agotador no se en que momento pero me quede dormida. (sueño)

"Estaba sentada entre las flores y un hombre guapo se acerco era alto , de pelo cobrizo , ojos verdes y piel palida el se aproximo a mi cara y la acaricio con su fria mano me senti en el cielo era como escuchar la melodia perfecta todo iva bien y el me hablo- Soy Edward y tu?- pregunto ese hermoso y guapo chico el cual me hacia perder la cabeza. - Soy Isabella- respondi a su pregunta el me miraba complacido- Tu nombre no refleja ni la mitad de lo bella que eres- me dijo con tono de alegria y seduccion- Por eso me dicen Bella- dije tratando de ser un poco graciosa- Bella quieres salir conmigo?- me pregunto con toda seguridad y sin esperar un susurro con un SI salio de mi boca"  
Desperte del sueño un tanto alterada no sabia que significaba ese chico era totalmente encantador que me habia nublado la vista , no podia seguir soñando asi con el pero tenia algo en mi cabeza jamaz lo conoceria por lo menos eso creo yo. Me hundi en hermosos pensamientos.

**Edward pov**

Toda mi vida era completa por un lado mis padres Esme y Carlise son las personas más buenas que conoci son mis padres y me lo han dado todo el cariño, amor , bienestar y la ternura. Por otro lado mis hermanos Emmet y Alice mis hermanos del alma no se que aria sin ellos y por el lado mas importante mi novia Tanya es una chica de 1 metro 50 mas o menos , pelo rubio y una mirada que enbuelve. Mi familia es de dinero de bastante plata pero eran muy generosos y no tomaban en cuenta la clases sociales despues de todo mi padre conocio a mi madre no en las mejores situaciones " Mi padre tenia 19 y era el heredero de todo lo de mi abuelo , mi madre estaba en la calle con sus padres ellos la vendieron a Carlise mi padre lo acepto les pago una gran cantidad de dinero por ella poco tiempo despues de esto se conocieron mejor y se enamoraron" Por eso mi primera frase el EL AMOR SE DA EN CUALQUIER SITUACION , LUGAR O OCACION " Hoy habia sido un dia totalmente agotador me sente en mi cama para descansar sin pensar en nada me recoste y cerre mis ojos me hundi en un sueño hermoso(sueño)

"Ella estaba sentada entre las flores yo me acerque y pude ver su rostro era hermosa cabello cobrizo como el mio , ojos color chocolate , piel palida un tanto menos que la mia y una mirada angelical tome su rostro y la acaricie con mi fria mano- Soy Edward y tu?- pregunte fijando mis ojos en sus hermosos ojos- Soy Isabella- respondio a mi pregunta- Tu nombre no refleja ni la mitad de lo bella que eres- dije con un tono de alegria y seduccion- Por eso me dicen Bella- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-Bella quieres salir conmigo?- pregunte con toda la seguridad del mundo y sin darse cuenta escuche un susurro salir de su boca con un SI"

Me desperte atontado esa chica no la conocia pero ya soñaba con ella no la recordaba averla visto en ninguna parte pero si el nombre en los pasillos de Instituto rondaban los nombres de las nuevas chicas , Rosalie Swan y Isabella Swan aparentemente las dos eran hermanas decian variadas cosas de ellas , decian que una de ella era novia de Jacob Black un chico alto , musculoso , pelo morocho y piel horneada segun lo que habia visto ayer el tambien era nuevo solo que el apellido lo asociaba el era hijo de Billy Black un amigo de mi padre Carlise Cullen. Me sentia abrumado me sentia siendole infiel a mi novia Tanya ella era fantastica y siempre me hacia cambiar mi estado de animo , mi padre la aceptaba pero mamá bueno ella siempre dijo que no la aceptaba pero tambien decia "Si te hace feliz a ti me hace feliz a mi" Mi madre era la persona mas buena que habia conocido y sobretodo tierna mi padre Carlise no se quedaba atras solo que tambien se tenia que preocupar de mis hermanos Alice y Emmet mis hermanos mayores por asi decirlo Emmet era el bueno para acerme reir hacemos bromas y con puedo sacar temas de conversacion que no hablaria con mi novia ni con mi hermana , Alice bueno ella es mi hermana la adoro a esa pequeña Duendecita ella era mi concejera en el amor y la amistad siempre a estado para mi y por eso la adoro. Me decidi levantar para ir a bañarme necesitaba una ducha ayer habia jugado Beisbol con mi familia era un pasatiempo que me gustaba mucho jugabamos . Carlise , Esme , Alice , Emmet , Jasper y yo . Jasper era mi mejor amigo desde que era un niño pequeño me aconceja mucho al igual que Alice no me sorprenderia que ellos fueran novios a futuro estoy muy seguro que se entenderian muy bien pero bueno son muy timidos y no los quiero forzar. Despues de salir del baño me vesti con una camiseta negra , pantalones negros , zapatillas y una chaqueta de cuero que me habia regalado mi amigo Erick hace unos parde años esa chaqueta me trae muy buenos recuerdos , como cuando eramos niños y el me contaba de su hermosa hermana La princesa le decia y yo me reia , todo eso despues se desvanecio el contrajo una enfermedad terminal y murio la familia hizo todo por el pero no basto no supe mas de aquella familia ni nada. Sali de mi habitacion y fui por mi coche me dirigia a el instituto hoy era el dia mas raro de toda mi vida !Por dios Edward soñaste con alguien extraña" pensaba en mi mente.

* * *

**_¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Diganme _**


End file.
